


Our Two Hearts In Ashland (bonus content, BokuAka)

by SpaceJammie



Series: Our Two Hearts In Ashland AU [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: ..This is a bonus scene for Our Two Hearts In Ashland. To be read after the main fic...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Our Two Hearts In Ashland AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048213
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Our Two Hearts In Ashland (bonus content, BokuAka)

Keiji and Koutarou had finished the play a few weeks ago, and had just graduated.

They were now going through their closet; the one that was filled to the brim with Koutarou's sketchbooks.

Keiji made Koutarou agree to organizing his notebooks once they were done with school. He didn't mind keeping them all, but he wanted them sorted systematically. They'd purchased some bookshelves that were now along one wall of their bedroom.

The two of them had pulled all the sketchbooks out onto the bed that morning. But sorting them was a daunting task; there were hundreds of sketchbooks. And each one was precious to Koutarou, holding hours of his time and effort. Not to mention that they had all his costume designs and other play related things.

The sketchbooks were a part of Koutarou's history.

"How about we sort them by mood?" Koutarou suggested as he gently brushed his hand over the pile of sketchbooks. 

Keiji hummed. "I suppose we could. But do you think you can narrow a whole sketchbook down to just one mood?"

Koutarou frowned. "I guess that wouldn't work. I definitely put a lot of different moods into each one."

"Why don't we start with sorting them out by play, and figure out the next step after that?" Keiji was eager to get started. 

Koutarou nodded and grabbed a sketchbook, glancing over some of the pages. "This is from the play Tetsurou wrote about how he and Kenma started dating."

"That was an amusing play. Especially when you know it's all based on real events," Keiji replied. 

Koutarou smiled at the memories. "Remember how Tetsurou worked two jobs in high school just because he wanted to buy stuff for Kenma, even though they weren't dating yet? He was so soft for him back then."

"He's still soft for him," Keiji commented. "Let's start a pile right here for that play," he said, pointing to a spot on the floor.

Koutarou nodded and placed the sketchbook on the floor before grabbing the next one and flipping it open. Tears immediately came to his eyes as he looked inside. "This is from the play we just finished… our last play…." 

Keiji looked at Koutarou sympathetically. He himself felt the same sadness about this part of their life being over; creating music and bringing plays to life had really been a wonderful experience.

Keiji pulled Koutarou in for a hug and spoke in a gentle voice. "I'm going to miss it, too."

Koutarou nodded and sniffled. "It was really fun. I mean, we all had total creative freedom. These last few years have been the best years of my life."

"The best years of your life _so far,_ Kou. We've got a lot of life left ahead of us," Keiji said as he wiped Koutarou's tears away with his thumbs.

They stared at each other for a moment, and Koutarou brightened up.

"You know what, Keiji? Anything I do with you will be the best. So as long as I have you, every year will be the best one!"

Keiji nodded. "And you'll always have me."

"I'm going to have the best life ever, then," Koutarou declared confidently. Then he smiled and pulled Keiji in for a tight hug. 

Keiji leaned into the embrace, returning it with equal force. "You and me, both."


End file.
